<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By Your Side by haiq_trash_queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925319">By Your Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiq_trash_queen/pseuds/haiq_trash_queen'>haiq_trash_queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu Body Guard AU, Osamu Miya x Reader, Other, POV Miya Osamu, haikyuu au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiq_trash_queen/pseuds/haiq_trash_queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Osamu Miya has seen better months. He’s been struggling to make ends meet, his dream of eventually saving up to own an Onigiri Shop is far from present….<br/>On the other side, there's you, the CEO and Founder of Viria Tech. You’re a business and technology mogul. Secretive, you are rarely seen in the public eye yet covers and magazines adorn your name….which had resulted in a stalker or two. Doesn’t help that you don’t have any security…You and Osamu’s paths cross for business purpose only. Yet grow closer than you should….<br/>will you cross that line as an employer? Or will you keep it all professional?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Osamu Miya/ Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1/19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="npf_chat"> The shop’s tv was switching on and off. People passed by not paying much attention. After all, this was Tokyo, the city was kept alive by always moving, always busy. </p><p>The unnoticed TV the 10 o'clock news played out. Begging to be noticed by the civilians.</p><p>“Viria Tech has just been named Japan’s top 10 tech business in only a few years while the CEO and Founder had been named Forbes Richest Self Made Entrepreneur!” The show host’s blond prim hair swished side to side as she shook her head in disbelief.</p><p>Her co-host feigned a gasp, “ I also heard that the CEO of the Viria Tech branch, Y/n L/n was asked to model and be in the cover of Forbes but denied it!”</p><p>“I wonder why? She’s a woman in power, could she be shy? Aww” The blond host’s comment wasn’t one that rang with true concern, it was tinged with pettiness and snide remarks. </p><p>“Who knows? I wonder what she’s doing right now? After all, she is so secretive about everything!” </p><p>     </p>
<hr/><p> The steel doors slid back, scratching the smooth floor slightly. Inventors, scientists, data analysts, and more gathered around the room.</p><p>The walls were tall and plain white. The sounds of typing, low conversations, and the movement of objects echoed through the big room.</p><p>“Miss, here is this week’s new data developments, the success rate of each one” Akita, one of Viria Tech’s lead scientists handed you a form.</p><p>Looking over the various numbers, symbols, and marks you gave a nod in approval. Handing it back you sighed as you eventually clicked your tongue. </p><p>“Hand these to my assistant and tell him to leave this and this week developing files at my desk”</p><p>“Your assistant is……?” Akita said bashfully.</p><p>For a moment you had forgotten that Akashi wasn’t by your side most of that day and it didn’t help that this new lead scientist was new too. </p><p>“Akashi Keiji, he is on his lunch break with Hinata from HR. So go give it to him and tell Hinata I wanna talk to him later on in my office. No later than 8 pm, I have a business meeting with the investors at 9. Got it?”</p><p>Akita nodded, you could tell by his shoulders that he was tense and he speed-walked away. You looked down to adjust your shirt, one of the collar buttons had been undone. </p><p>“Y/n”</p><p>You turned around, (E/C) eyes slanting slightly as you looked and saw Kozume Kenna in front of you. </p><p>Kenma was one out of three people in the whole company to refer to you as your name. Maybe it was because of all that time you were with him in College.</p><p>“Yes?” You asked, Kenma never bothered you with much….</p><p>“Some idiot intern was messing with the new Data Software without supervision and-“</p><p>You wanted to roll your eyes, but you slightly gripped your fist. You were professional.</p><p>“Tell him to come to my office….now and whoever recommended him as well”</p><p>Kenma’s eyes slightly widened but he nodded, jotting it down on his Digi-journal and walked away, “got it.”</p><p>As for yourself? You walked alone back to your office, it was likely on the top floor. Your heels hitting the floor with a small tick-tack, you passed by your secretary, Kiyoko</p><p>You nodded at her, she was a great employee, professional, team player, and organized. </p><p>Kiyoko nodded back and flashed you a small smile but by that time you were gone inside your office.</p><p>It was a solid color, the black cashmere rug was on the cold floor, the only “personality” it had was the two pictures in the backdrop of your black mahogany desk that was slapped in the middle of the room.</p><p>The two pictures made you smile and were extremely important in times like right now. </p><p>The first was you at Hinata and Kageyama’s wedding on a beautiful beach in Brazil. Hinata was wearing a white tux while Kageyama was in black. A younger you were squished in the middle, a bright smile on your face as you snapped the candid pic.</p><p>The second picture was of you when you were in college. It was a picture of you and Kenma, both with tired eyes and computer lights reflecting on your faces, but complimenting your under eyes was a huge smile. That was the day, Viria Tech was finally official.</p><p>“Y/n” a small familiar voice hit your ears and snapped you out of your reminiscing of the past years. </p><p>“Yes, Akashi?” You turned to see your glasses eye assistant, in his vest clutching the papers, he left them on the desk while he kept talking.</p><p>“Hinata says he’s available at 7 pm is that okay? HR has been flooding with workers lately and since he’s head of the department he’s been busy”</p><p>You nodded as you let out a small sigh and ran your hand through your hair, “Sure, I’ll be cutting it close so can you go to my apartment and grab an outfit that’s on the bed? I laid them out in case this happened”</p><p>Akashi gave you a small smile, “Nothing ever passes you does it?”</p><p>If you had energy, you would have smiled back, instead, you just shrugged, “If it does, well that’s what I have you for Akashi”</p><p>He nodded and stretched out his hand to receive your keys and as you handed them to him you spoke.</p><p>“By the way, tell Kiyoko to let in the intern and employee now on your way out”</p><p>Akashi’s smile flatlined, “okay, should I give Hinata a heads up?”</p><p>As you sat down in your chair and shifted through the papers he had left you, you nodded. </p><p>Akashi exited the room and two males entered. One was Rae. He had been working for Viria Tech for two years now, the intern was around his mid-20s near your age. </p><p>He seemed surprised by that, “You’re the CEO of Viria Tech?!”</p><p>You nodded as you motioned them to sit down, they did so. The older employee gently jabbed the intern in with his shoulder. </p><p>“Do you know why you are here?” You asked out, coolly. </p><p>The older employee nodded, “ Because…of the incident right?”</p><p>“And who are you required to report to when making these mistakes?”</p><p>“Kozume, the head of Software development, miss” the younger one spoke out. </p><p>“Yet none of you reported it? One of your coworkers did…..”</p><p>“We didn’t think it was that serious of a mistake!” </p><p>You grabbed and laid down documents in front of them, one by one. </p><p>“Yet, as these documents say. Your little mishap has just made Viria Tech lose most of our new software development data for this July’s new project launch with Sony….”</p><p>Both of them paled as they looked over at the papers, you continued.</p><p>“ Not only that but this will make a lot of the Software Development block stay overtime with pay that will make a mark on this month’s budget for the company.”</p><p>“Boss, we are so sorry!”</p><p>You gave them a small pressed smile, as the two men in front of you begged for forgiveness. From the corner of your eye, you saw the time read 6 pm.</p><p>You had to wrap things up soon, so you took out two sheets of a white document with a red box in the upper corner and handed it to them.</p><p>“Here are your dismissal slips, have all your things packed out and ready to move by next week. Any more questions ask Kiyoko, my secretary.”</p><p>“What?! Wait, I can’t get fired, my rents due this month?!”</p><p>“I’ve been working here for two years, surely you can oversee this right?”</p><p>Your pressed smile had fallen and your eyes slightly narrowed at them both, “If I oversee this what type of example am I setting? This mishap will hurt both the company and your ex-fellow employees. I cannot overlook this, take the papers, and leave.”</p><p>“Wait boss please!” The younger one pleaded as the older one dragged him by the collar. </p><p>“Please leave or I will ask security to escort you out” </p><p>And like that they left. Sighing when you looked at the clock, it read 7 pm. Hinata should be here any sec-</p><p>“Y/n! How have you been?” Hinata’s orange hair entered your vision and you almost cracked a smile that wasn’t forced. </p><p>“Seen better days, how’s stuff in HR?”</p><p>Hinata sat down in the chair that was occupied prior moments, “Busy! Gah! So many people have been applying and we are already at full employee numbers right now!”</p><p>“Well we just lost a Software Developer and an intern so could you hop on that? Also, we might need to overhire more workers for the development team…”</p><p>Hinata looked at you, his eyebrows knitting in concern, “Why?”</p><p>“Mishap with the data for the new Tech collab with Sony. The intern was left unsupervised and decided to tinker with it”</p><p>Hinata groaned, “Isn’t this gonna hit the budget for this month? I’ll get the temporary employees but-“</p><p>“I’ll cover it, don’t worry. But please when finding extra developers to hire, make them sign NDA’s, I don’t want word of this getting out. It will make other companies hesitate to work with us and look so unprofessional”</p><p>Hinata nodded, “got it is that all?”</p><p>You sighed as you stretched your arms, you leaned in closer to him.</p><p>“Yeah, I also wanted to catch up. We haven’t talked and we work in the same building…”</p><p>Hinata nodded sheepishly, “Yeah I guess we’re both really busy”</p><p>“Do you need help in managing HR? I can get another employee to help you with your workload? Maybe an assistant? Kenma’s been wanting one….”</p><p>Hinata shook his head, “No! I can manage, really I’m doing fine.” A small laugh left him, “Of course Kenma would want one, he’s always saying he wants more free time to game…”</p><p>A small smile slipped on to your face, “Well he’s Kenma, I’m just glad he has a passion for what he’s doing. We’ve been trying to get a deal with Nintendo but I haven’t told him, I’m sure he’ll be excited about it it goes through”</p><p>Hinata’s eyes sparkled, “ Really! That’s so cool! I can’t believe it!”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m making Akashi network a bit more before jumping on to it. Plus I think I might have to push it further back since we’re now behind working on the Sony data and we have August’s release of the new analytics for the stockholders since our popularity outside Japan had increased”</p><p>Hinata let out a groan, “So much jumble, Ne? Y/n don’t you get stressed?”</p><p>Of course I- but you cut off the thought and said, “Sometimes, but I can handle it”</p><p>Hinata looked at you with shiny brown eyes, you ruffled his hair and asked, “So how’s stuff with your hubby?”</p><p>Hinata flushed red and played with his hands, “I and Kageyama are doing good! Right now he’s also been busy with work so we haven’t seen each other much.”</p><p>“But you guys are still going strong right?”</p><p>Hinata grinned, “Three years and counting!” He looked over to the side of your shoulder, “I can’t believe you still have the wedding picture”</p><p>You let out a grin, “You got married once we graduated! I had to celebrate seeing as you weren’t gonna be a single with me for my mid-Twenties!”</p><p>Hinata laughed, “Oh they’ve been crazy but not in the way we thought huh?”</p><p>Your smile slightly slipped, “Yeah, now we’re midway with them and I still have-“</p><p>A knock interrupted your words, Akashi entered the room with your clothes. You looked over at the clock, it read 8 pm.</p><p>Standing up you squeezed Hinata’s shoulder and smiled at him, “I have a business meeting at 9.”</p><p>Hinata nodded, “No worries I get it”</p><p>“We’ll talk soon, tell Kageyama I said hi”</p><p>But as Hinata flashed you a smile, you were sure he wasn’t convinced about your promise of catching up soon.</p><p>He left and you grabbed your clothes from Akashi thanking him but later interjected, “Make sure Hinata once he’s hired the extra employees for this mishap takes some time off. Make sure Kiyoko jots it down and notifies Yamaguchi that he’ll be in charge of HR for the time being that Hinata’s out”</p><p>Akashi nodded as he got it down on his planner, “Got it, your drivers waiting outside. You have around 20 minutes to get ready and head to the Ibadan Restaurant”</p><p>“Got it”</p><p>“Are you going alone? Would you like me to come?” Akashi asked.</p><p>You shook our head, “Akashi you’re off the clock and you’re 24 and young so go spend some time with your boyfriend I’ll be fine”</p><p>Akashi nodded as he left the room but you heard him say, “Y/n you’re only a year older…”</p><p>Grabbing your (F/C) dress you rush to put it on and touch up our makeup in 10 minutes and are downstairs in the car in 3. The driver didn’t chat which you enjoyed as you were bombarded with messages from your friends asking what you were doing that night. </p><p>Meeting with old 40-year-old men for dinner to convince them to invest in the company, you thought tiredly. </p><p>“She’s in a bad mood so watch out!” Whispered one of the employers to the other. </p><p>The room went silent as you walked into the Software Development meeting you called. Akashi on your heels with a journal and glasses. </p><p>All eyes landed on you and you saw Kenma sitting out on the opposite side of the table’s tail, you at the head. </p><p>Akashi sat next to you on the side, “I’m calling this meeting because last night we had a successful meeting with investors from the US”</p><p>The head software team was listening carefully, “They have invested so I need everyone here to work hard to discreetly clean up the mishap that happened yesterday understood? I want the work to be top tier. You have till the end of the July”</p><p>“But that’s only a month!” One of them protested. </p><p>Your eyes slanted a bit but did not form a glare, “Its either finish it or lose the investment. The investors are looking into July’s output and growth and will take back their investment if there are no results. Our Development Data for Sony is that months biggest profit…if we don’t make it I will need to cut down on employees”</p><p>“We’ll get it done” Kenma spoke who had been eerily quiet. Your gazes met and you nodded.</p><p>“That will be all the meeting has ended” and you walked out. Akashi was hot on your trail and as you entered the elevator he looked at you with concerned eyes. </p><p>“Are you not going to talk about what happened last night? I should have gone with you-“</p><p>“No” and that was all you left out. For your throat burned too much and the nerves in your body denied your air.</p><p>The elevator was silent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2/19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/n is forced to kindaa open up....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Y/n, <em>please</em> be rational about this. Can we talk about what happened-“</p><p> </p><p>Akashi’s footsteps were heard rapidly and loud as he tried to catch up to you. </p><p> </p><p>You looked back to see the worried expression on his face but sighed as you continued walking, “No it was nothing, now get me the new Developers profiles from HR”</p><p> </p><p>Akashi was taken back by your sudden switch to work mode in what seemed to be a casual conversation but nodded, “Okay but...we really need to talk”</p><p> </p><p>You sighed and looked at your (F/C) wristwatch, moving a hand through your hair, and looking up you said, “Okay fine I’m free for lunch today for around 15 minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>Akashi nodded and speed-walked off in the opposite direction toward the developer's side of the building. And as you walked to your office after a few hours of walking around and seeing your workers you passed by Kiyoko, who was typing on the computer.</p><p>Walking towards her, she stopped typing as soon as you leaned on her desk, she looked up.</p><p> </p><p>“How can I help you Miss?”</p><p> </p><p>Sighing you almost let a smile creep over your face as a mundane thought infected your mind, <em> I know it's not part of your job but could you please get me a coffee. I haven’t eaten and I saw the little coffee shop sandwich you had so I was wondering if you could help a girl out! </em>but you suppressed it.</p><p> </p><p>“I need Sony's head developers contact info could you send me it through email as well as the main company directors?” Your tone was leveled.</p><p> </p><p>Not too friendly, not too cold. </p><p> </p><p>Professional.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoko nodded as she turned to her computer already typing out the info, “Of course, also some media outlets would like to have an interview with you. They keep calling.”</p><p> </p><p>You groaned inwardly but let nothing out, “The company is really busy right now so please decline them all.”</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoko nodded, “Understood,” she stopped typing for a minute to look at you and she flashed you a small smile, “ You look great today Y/n. That color really compliments you.”</p><p> </p><p>You wanted to smile, you wanted to say, <em> Thank you! That shirt is adorable on you!  </em></p><p> </p><p>Instead, you let out a nod, “Thanks for the compliment but it is rather inappropriate to call me by my first name, we are in a workplace, Ms.Kiyoko.”</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoko’s eyes slightly widened and she resumed typing while saying, “Of course my bad, Miss”</p><p> </p><p>“All is well, even star employees such as yourself have slip-ups. Nothing too serious. I will be in my office, if Assistant Akashi comes let him in right away he has important documents.”</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoko nodded and you closed the door to your study. You sat down on your desk and looked around.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe you should redecorate, maybe add some (f/c) accessories and items to your office to make it look more home- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You slapped yourself from the thoughts, although you loved the color (f/c), this was a <em> workplace </em>and the office of the CEO nonetheless!</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n, here are the papers. Lunch is in a few minutes. Should we walk together?”</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing the papers from him you sighed, “You not letting this go are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em>No,</em></strong> also Hinata’s joining us for lunch at the cafe”</p><p> </p><p>A small smile crept on your face as your heart became tender for a moment, “Great”</p><p> </p><p>“Attention Viria Tech Employees, Lunch Hour has now commenced” the automated voice rang through the speakers. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get going Y/n” Akashi motioned and both you and him walked into the elevator. Where other employees chattered with each other as well as to look at both you and Akashi. </p><p> </p><p>It was obvious that you were the one in charge, your (tall/short/medium) posture straightened. You never faltered even when wearing heels. The name tag that only said the words  FOUNDER &amp; CEO,Y/n L/n was enough to educate those who didn’t know.</p><p>You and Akashi exited the elevator and out of the 9 stories high building. Hinata ran up to you two and the three of you walked in a diagonal line. You are in the middle of Hinata and Akashi, Hinata wearing a white collared work shirt and Akashi opting for a more casual work style vest. </p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t Kenma come?” Hinata asked as the trio walked for a few more minutes to the desired coffee shop.</p><p> </p><p>“His team and unit are busy cleaning up the mishap, we should get him something. Akashi write it down”</p><p> </p><p>Akashi nodded and Hinata’s face morphed into a teasing grin, “Y/n we’re on break call him Keiji! You act like strangers!”</p><p> </p><p>You clicked your tongue, “Both you guys and Kenma call me Y/n that causes enough confusion in the workplace. Secretary Kiyoko called me that today and I had to remind her to keep things professional.”</p><p>Hinata pouted and Akashi looked at you with a deadpan expression. </p><p> </p><p>“But aren’t you close with Kiyoko? You let her have a week off to enjoy her engagement party that you were <em> invited </em> to and you didn’t even go!” Hinata let out.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m her employer I have to give her time off and the sentiment was sweet but it would not be appropriate-“</p><p> </p><p>“It's clear that she thinks of you as a friend and a boss, why-“</p><p> </p><p>“We’re here, let’s hurry before a line forms” Akashicut off both you and Hinata’s conversation. </p><p> </p><p>The three of you, or mostly  Hinata and Akashi frequented the shop to where the workers knew who they were and their orders. On rare days like today, you would go with them and order a (fav drink) to drink and another small add-on. </p><p>Grabbing the orders, the three of you walked to the usual table in the corner of the shop where the sun hit. And for a moment you felt like it was the olden days, where you, Shouyou, and Keiji would go to a coffee shop and talk about Shouyou’s boyfriend problems.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n, earth to y/n!” Hinata spoke, snapping you out of your thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sorry I dozed off Hinata” you let out refocusing your look toward him. </p><p> </p><p>He pouted, “We’re not on the clock Y/n-Chan! Stop calling me by my last name”</p><p> </p><p>A wave of sadness crashed into you but you quickly recovered, “of course my bad Shouyou.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why haven’t you changed your last name anyway? “ Akashi asked. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata turned bashful, “We still haven’t decided who’s gonna take whose name….”</p><p> </p><p>A small laugh left you and you shook your head, “Sounds about right”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata grinned, “ You should laugh more y/n-Chan! Maybe we should get you a boyfriend”</p><p> </p><p>Your face turned serious, “Of course not, I don’t have time for a romantic relationship the company is doing well right now. Once we get over this mishap and finalize the deal with Zony we will be way over the expected profit margins. Which means maybe we can open a sister location and-“</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n, we’re on break” Akashi popped up and you bit the inside of your cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, but yeah Uhm no boyfriend.” You managed to choke out.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata looked at you and so did Akashi and then they switched to look at one another and it was like they were telepathically speaking. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata nodded at Akashi and asked, “What happened last night Y/n?”</p><p> </p><p>You felt your blood slightly boiled as you narrowed your eyes at your assistant, “Keiji, telling Shouyou was completely unprofessional-“</p><p> </p><p>“There it goes, your favorite word.” Akashi let out, “It happened when I wasn’t on the clock, and as your <em> childhood friend </em>   first and assistant <em> second, </em>I told him because I’m worried” </p><p> </p><p>You huffed out and looked at Hinata trying to reassure him, “Nothing happened Hinata”</p><p> </p><p>“Shouyou, I know you're lying when you pull that professional speak and tight lip smile outside the office” Hinata confronted. </p><p> </p><p>You sighed, they had finally worn you down, “Find! My stalker was there somehow, during the meeting with the investors and he cornered me into the bathroom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n?! Did you scream for help?!”</p><p> </p><p>You shook your head, “The investors were in a nearby table,  I would have caused a scene! Luckily the security noticed him and was extremely professional and discreetly got rid of him.”</p><p>“Y/n….” Hinata let out, his big brown doe eyes reflecting sadness and worry. Your heart clutched at the sight. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine nothing happened and the investors did their part. It all went well besides that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n, I think we should invest in security for you. A bodyguard perhaps?” Akashi let out.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata nodded, “Yeah! They can keep you safe and-“</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t need anyone constantly by my side like a hound out of business hours”</p><p> </p><p>“An when doing business hours stop for you huh?” Akashi remarked, “I know you slept in your office Y/n to  help  ease the workload on the developing team”</p><p> </p><p>Your blood rushed to the tip of your ears and your eyes darted away, playing with your hands you scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Please Y/n? Pretty please” Hinata pleaded whenever he needed a few more dollars in college.</p><p> </p><p>There was a lump stuck in your throat and you looked at your two close friends…...their eyes were full of concern and plead.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay sure, but just one bodyguard okay?” You spoke.</p><p> </p><p>They both brightened up and Akashi got his notepad, “I will so research and compile a list.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I'll make sure he’s your type Y/n!” Hinata cheered. </p><p> </p><p>A blush made its way to embrace your neck, ears and cheeks, “Shouyou!”</p><p> </p><p>Then laughter was released from your table and even a small chuckle left you. And that moment was warm, or maybe it was your heart. It certainly helped that there was the smell of coffee and baked goods.</p><p>Just like old times.</p><p>“This is the company that has good reviews….wait let me look it up”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata waited patiently as Akashi type on the keyboard of his laptop. They were in the HR block of the building far from Y/n and her prying eyes.</p><p>“I was right, it was the same company that handled the restaurant incident. I’ll call them right now, they seem reputable.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata nodded vigorously, “Can we pick who to choose?”</p><p> </p><p>Akashi kept clicking on the computer, his eye was knitting together, “On the website it says yes, they have their guards listed…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” Akashi leaned backward, “So that was Bokuto’s new job huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, the one with the white hair?! He’s your boyfriend!” Hinata asked, Bokuto was tall and broad with big shoulders. His picture was similar to the other ones, a black t-shirt, black jeans and a white background. </p><p> </p><p>The default pictures underneath in small lettering it said, uniforms are up to the contractor.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! The one next to him! <em> Y </em> /n would <em> love </em> that one!” Hinata pointed at  Akashi’s screen, leaning in on him. </p><p> </p><p>“The one with all black hair? Grey eyes?” Akashi asked as he swirled the small mouse icon around the picture. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata nodded a grin so wide plastered on his face as he nodded, “<em> Totally! He is 100% </em>her type and looks-wise!”</p><p> </p><p>A small laugh left Akashi, “Y/n likes guys like that huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata nodded, “C’mon tell me you wouldn’t want to see Y/n break professional mode when she sees this guy in a suit!”</p><p> </p><p>Akashi choked on his laugh and he looked at Hinata with slightly wide eyes. It seemed like Hinata was very mischievous but with the best intentions.</p><p> </p><p>Akashi composed himself, “I would...okay I’ll email the contractors and choose him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait what’s his name? Remember Y/n said we would have to text her the guy's names so that Kiyoko can make a Tag to enter the building, then he could talk to Kiyoko about getting an official company ID”</p><p> </p><p>Akashi as he closed up his computer as he took a final glance, “Osamu Miya”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata sent you a quick text and continued to be on his phone. While Akashi was on the phone chatting with the contractor and Kiyoko about the new employee. </p><p>Once he was done, Akashi’s phone being put down snapped his attention back.</p><p> </p><p>“So Osamu’s been contracted, he will be here next week to shadow Y/n for the day. From there we will set up a schedule for his working hours.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata nodded, “Are you going to tell her tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>The clock struck 9 pm, so work for both was done for the day. But as they walked outside to the leave, side by side they noticed how both Kenma’s car and yours were still in the Parking Lot.</p><p>Akashi sighed, “I’ll tell her tomorrow. If I can give her a work break for at least a few hours tonight it's a win”</p><p> </p><p>A small frown kissed Hinata’s face as he sighed, “Yeah, I wish she’d take some time off.”</p><p> </p><p>Akashi let out a slightly bitter laugh, “As if, you know y/n. All work no play”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata wriggled his eyebrows, “Who knows when Mr.Bodyguard arrives”</p><p> </p><p>Akashi shook his head, “I feel like it will take more than a hot boy in a suit to crack Japans #1 Mogul........”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3/19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Bokuto, Sakusa, Iwaizumi, Ushijima, Atsumu, and he awaited the boss's orders. They were huddled in a medium-sized meeting room.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was anyone going to get laid off? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Osamu thought and prayed that it wasn't him….</span>
  <em>
    <span>He needed to make ends meet this week. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu looked at his twin, his eyes lit with mischief as he spoke, “Don’t worry yer pretty little head Samu, I heard it was a new</span>
  <em>
    <span> lucrative </span>
  </em>
  <span> job offer”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu rolled his eyes at his twin, his face remaining unmoving. Atsumu chuckled and poked at his brother's side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ne, Did you go on that date with the cute blond chick that liked you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu this time let out a groan, “Ugh, yes and I hate you even more now”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu pouted, “What? Why? Her friend that liked me was a cutie and </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally </span>
  </em>
  <span>my type”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu rolled his eyes, “And mine wasn’t, she was really vapid and she ordered the most expensive thing on the menu….and didn’t even eat it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu chuckled, “Well since the date with the cutie went well, I won’t ask for any other favours to save you and your wallet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu let out a sigh of relief, “You better, asshole”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu feigned a gasp as he mockingly put a hand over his chest, “If I’m an asshole then you are too! We’re twins!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu clicked his tongue as a smirk rose, “I’m clearly the cuter one, I don’t have piss blond hair”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I forgot to tone it!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miya!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both shut their mouths mid-argument when they saw their boss in front of them. All the other bodyguards were lined up in front of the chairs waiting to be dismissed to sit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone’s eyes boring into the two twins, they muttered out a quick “Sorry”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boss nodded and motioned with his hand for his employees to sit down. He brought out a projector but hadn’t turned it on…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making sure everyone was paying attention, their boss spoke. His voice loud, clear, and commanding, “We have a new business offer, if it goes well the companies name will be greatly benefitted”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone around the business table grew excited. A new offer meant more income, the company wasn’t doing bad per say….but not a lot of people in Japan needed bodyguards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their usual clientele were Idols, Actors, Events, but since the….</span>
  <b>
    <em>indecent</em>
  </b>
  <span>, the company had its name under fire by a lot of media outlets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bossman looked at the projector and turned it on, projecting the image on the screen. It was a 13th-floor building, big and a dark shade of blue almost black. Windows tinted except for one huge one on the very top floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do any of you recognize this building?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lot of them thought for a moment, Osamu’s brain rang with familiarity. It looked familiar but he couldn’t quite place it….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Viria Tech” answered Iwaizumi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when it clicked in his head. How could he forget? He was so wrapped up in his bank statements…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What else is known about Viria Tech?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's a 13th-floor building and houses Japan’s newest and soon to be biggest companies in Data, Software, Analytics, Technology, and Research Facilities. The building is compartmentalized, every floor being a block for a different branch of the company.” Sakusa let out, he knew so much but it didn’t surprise Osamu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all, Viria Tech was the one who did the research on what % of bacteria his favorite brand of hand sanitizer killed...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boss nodded, “Exactly, I expect you all to know the same if not more about Viria Tech like Sakusa”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu let out a low whistle, “Boss, don’t tell me our next client works for Viria Tech?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Boss cast a glance at Atsumu, “ They don’t”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The table grew a bit solemn and sad at the news. If they had gotten a client that big then it would </span>
  <b>
    <em>clearly</em>
  </b>
  <span> help reestablish the companies reputation and make more earnings…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bossman continued with a small smile that sent shivers over everyone’s spines…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They own it</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence engulfed the table…..the group of bodyguards looked at each other from across the table. The meeting room was deadly silent until Atsumu broke it…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?! There’s no way!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our new client is CEO and Founder Y/n L/n, or most known as Japan’s upcoming powerhouse mogul.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bossman grabbed the small remote in his big hands and he switched the projector image. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An Osamu’s breath was caught in his throat, Atsumu took notice and flashed him a sly smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A girl with beautifully styled hair, serious eyes, and a perfect posture stood in front of them, she was exiting a luxurious car. It looked like a candid paparazzi shot that never saw the daylight as over it read in thick red words VOID.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess she doesn’t like the paps huh? So that’s why almost no one knows how she looks like...”Atsumu chimed in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boss (for once) agreed with Atsumu, “This photo was sent by Miss L/N assistant, it has been marked to avoid leakage from the press since Miss L/N bought the image from the gossip magazine forbidding them to use it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“....And they gave it to us as a test” Osamu let out finally forming words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boss had a glint in his eyes as he grinned, ear to ear, “Exactly, it’s marked so I guess her assistant sent it to us to see if we were to be trusted. And since we didn’t leak it, we are now forming an official contract through miss L/n assistant for a 24/7 Bodyguard for an undecided amount of time as of now. ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“24/7?!” Hollered Bokuto, his eyes wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone around the table was slightly in awe, they had done full-on 12 hour work but never 24/7 for an undetermined amount of time…it could be days, months, </span>
  <em>
    <span>years.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know its a high demanding job but...it's also </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> high paying” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That snapped everyone’s attention, after all, why wouldn’t it? One of Japan's Richest Women was looking for a 24/7 BodyGuard...the pay had to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s getting the job though?” Atsumu added. And a wave of electricity and tension hit the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone looking at one another as competition, whoever got this gig would help the company grow both financially but they would be essentially set for life too….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>High-class restaurants, events, food all while getting paid to look after an attractive and essentially unproblematic public figure? It was every bodyguard dream job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boss sat down, turning off the projector and clicking his tongue. Snapping everyone back from their tensed excitement to the words he was speaking, “This job is very high profile and </span>
  <em>
    <span>important. </span>
  </em>
  <span>We cannot afford a fuck up like last time”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu winced and Osamu felt a tang of sympathy for his twin. It wasn’t necessarily all his fault...but Osamu also felt glad, one less competitor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luckily for us, Miss L/n hand-picked one of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She saw the website photos?! I bet she picked Atsumu, he's the most popular one!” Bokuto let out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boss let out a laugh, “No, Atsumu was not picked, thank God. It was…..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone leaned in, waiting to hear who got the dream job. Osamu could feel his heartbeat in his ears. His breath rapid and his hands sweating in anticipation. He knew it </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> be him, maybe Ushijima or Sakusa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were the top dogs (besides his twin brother) who were client favorites….how could they not be? They were tall, yet well built, extremely professional, and had great reviews for themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, Osamu had some too, but lesser in numbers, and as much as his twin would like to remind him, Atsumu got called for more gigs even if they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>twins and looked the same.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all a game of numbers and luck...both weren’t on Osamu’s side. He was just a broke-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Osamu Miya,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.............”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu felt a hand hit the back of his head, he snapped his eyes looking at his boss. Grey eyes wide and face completely lost, everyone around him slightly stunned as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Osamu let out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss L/n  </span>
  <em>
    <span>personally </span>
  </em>
  <span> requested you through our website”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu chimed up looking at his lost twin brother, “Are you sure this is the right decision? Osamu’s good but by himself? We usually work together….and she just requested one. Wouldn’t Omi be a better option?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to deny her, a Top Tier client what she wants! Miya? Can you handle this job?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This job would be completely high stress, 24/7 away from his brother and the small number of friends he had….(as far as he knew, who knew how serious or strict  L/n was).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But if he took it and completed it….he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>quit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Pay off his landlord and finally open his dream Onigiri Restaurant! He could say goodbye to all the late nights with drunk bratty clients forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Sumu, I can handle it” Osamu muttered to his twin. Atsumu looked at him for a bit and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m up for it boss!” Osamu let out. The older man grinned as he patted Osamu on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boy, don’t fuck this up and things are gonna change!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu was on the verge of tears. Just one last gig for freedom. It couldn’t get any better than this!</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone had left after the meeting had ended, Osamu had stayed behind. His boss sitting nearer to him now, looking intensely at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Osamu I just want to say thank you for taking this job, a lot of your coworkers would have been too intimidated. This isn’t an easy feat at all”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu‘s tone was professional as he spoke, “I know sir”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your pay exchange will be 70% you and 30% for the company.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu nodded is acknowledgment while his Boss continues on, “You will see miss L/n, next week tp shadow her and so that she can brief you on your future schedule and requirements, so prepare yourself and your clothing”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I got it is that all sir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His boss nodded and Osamu walked out of the office. He saw his coworkers grinning at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude you're so fucken lucky!” Iwaizumi spoke as he slapped his arm on Osamu’s back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto agreed and Osamu saw his twin smirk with certain malice in his eyes, “That CEO must have the hots for you, how sad she liked the ugly twin when baby I’m right here”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu rolled his eyes at his brother, “Stop, you're just jealous, plus she likes the twin with class and non-piss blond hair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu pouted and walked over to Osamu, clamping his hand on his shoulder, “Still I’m proud that you get this chance, don’t fuck it up “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu rolled his eyes, a spark ignited in them as he said, “I don’t intend to” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His coworkers continued to babble on and Osamu would be quiet and occasionally join. Either arguing with Atsumu or adding a comment or two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, they all went back home and Osamu walked down a beaten path, where his apartment complex wasn't horrible but not good either. It didn’t help that his landlord was waiting outside a stern look on his wrinkly face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing Osamu went through the back door of his rental place and entered quietly. Hoping the old man would be gone by the morning, usually, that in itself would sour his mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But not today, today he was given an opportunity that can change the momentum of his life. And although he was scared and nervous he had to keep going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon he would be able to pay the old man his rent of 3 months ago, he will be able to buy more different ingredients to experiment with Onigiri and start up his savings account again for the restaurant. Maybe even help out Atsumu….maybe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was no way it could get better than that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4/19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey sorry for not updating college and life's been hectic, I have a job interview this week too so oof. I'll try to stick to my actual schedule, thanks sm for the comments (IDC how little) they really help me keep motivated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The time is 7:00 am, Today’s to do’s are-“</p>
<p>You groaned as you rolled over your bed and slammed the little Alexa off your nightstand. Of course, you could have just told it to shut up, but...where was the fun in that? </p>
<p>Sitting upright you stretched your arms. As your pajama moved along with it you looked around your surroundings. </p>
<p>It always felt like a different reality, no matter how long you’ve been living in that apartment or how many times you’d seen the same decorations the interior designer put. </p>
<p>The silk blanket clings to your body, while the cotton white bedsheets accentuated the color.  You tried to make your mind ignore the empty spot next to yours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Why did I buy a big mattress anyway… it’s just me. </em>
</p>
<p>Ripping your eyes away from the bed you looked at the color the room had, it was coated in your favorite color so you’d hope it would make it feel less...cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whether it worked out, you didn’t stick around to think about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> As you had moved on to your walk-in closet looking for the outfit you were to wear for work. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Picking the one that you liked the most, you were done putting on your clothes, you walked out of your room heading to the bathroom, you added hints of minimal yet effective makeup and walked to the door where there was a small slab of marble that contained your shoes from yesterday. Simple but comfortable black shoes, you go to. Putting them on you were about to go out when you noticed...Akashi hadn’t texted you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Checking yourself and the purse you muttered as panic began to ensue, <em> Where did I leave my phone?! </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then you hear a small buzzing noise, looking back your ears heard it from the inside of your bedroom. You walked fast to your room, grabbed the phone, and looked at the summary of the schedule Akashi had sent you for the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seemed like it was nothing out of the norm except…..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“An 8:30 meeting with the Analysis Department….fuck” you said as you looked at the kitchen clock, it read 7:40.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Well, guess no breakfast today either! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a hurry you texted Akashi, agreeing with the schedule, and walked out of your apartment complex. You decided to not wait for the elevator but rather walk briskly through the stairs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once you got to the bottom, you exited the complex and got in your car…..but it didn’t <em>start…</em>..</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Shit, you gotta be kidding me</em>! You thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking out your phone you were about to text Akashi and a pang of guilt hit you. He would be probably busy setting up for the meeting and other stuff you have assigned him...now <em> this </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, you decided to call a cab, “Yes hello I need a cab a XXX street right away”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The waitlist is 10 minutes ma’am”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You looked at your clock, it was 8:10….you would have to wait another 10 minutes making it 8:20 and with the traffic, the drive to the office was 10 minutes…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking at your situation you felt your eye twitch as you released a sigh you cordially told the last on the phone, “Never mind thank you for your help”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hanging up, you grab your purse and proceed to walk through the streets of Tokyo. Your mind buzzed as you walked through the crowds of people.A sliver of paranoia crossing through your mind as you passed by each person. Sure it wasn’t like they would recognize you, after all, your image is kept in tight wraps for privacy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yet you still managed to get a stalker…..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thought of him following you sent shivers down your spine as you pushed the thought away, <em> it wasn’t the right time nor situation to think that! Keep going! </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>You speed up your walking, almost jogging until you get to the big 13th-floor building, a sign on the side saying VIRIA TECH CORP. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glancing at your clock a small smile escaped you, 8:15. You had arrived with 15 minutes to spare. As you entered you didn’t have a moment to relax...nope because of course today seemed to be one of <em>those days. </em>The company was in a frenzy, the last deadline you had set for the software team was here. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> How could I have forgotten! </em> You thought, maybe because the deadline today didn’t stress you out until later on. But as you arrived the tension in the Software team was felt throughout the whole company.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And how could it not? The workers had to give you the report that said that they were a quarter done with the set goal you had. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>If they were, the company would be ready and on time to complete for the Sony deadline, if they weren’t...you rather not think about that…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y/n the Bodyguard is waiting outside,” Akashi said. He had switched it up and worn a more professional coat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You patted down your hair and muttered at him, “You didn’t even let me look at who you hired…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akashi let slip out a smile which made you narrow your eyes at him in suspicion, “Hinata helped you pick him outright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akashi nodded and you sighed in relief, <em> there was no way Hinata would do you wrong. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing you motioned to Akashi, “Tell Kiyoko to let him in”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akashi nodded and you stared at the door frame waiting, it would probably be a bald guy…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was the first image that hit your brain when you thought of bodyguards. You stared idly at the door tapping your finger, you were a busy person….and every second counted and-</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Shit….Shit….Shit! He was </em> <b> <em>Hot.</em> </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tall, well built with black hair and striking golden-brown eyes. A firm line and deadpanned expression that somehow made him even more attractive all while wearing a suit and tie….<em> fuck. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He walked in and you felt your breath stop. You looked a bit awestruck and for a moment you wished had done your hair a cuter way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You heard a small laugh from Akashi and it snapped you back to reality. Shooting him a small glare you stood up to shake his hand, “Y/n L/n, Pleasure to meet you”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hand was firm, calloused a bit and you swooned mentally before chasting yourself for being thirsty. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Your 25! Not a horny teenager swooning over him! </em> You reminded yourself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Composing yourself in a mili-second wasn’t noticeable to anyone except Akashi. Who knew you well but not <em> this </em>well to be able to tell your “type”. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Hinata</em>, You thought, if your orange-haired friend was behind this it made you simultaneously worried, betrayed, and proud. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Osamu Miya, the pleasures all mine” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His deep voice snapped you out of your thoughts and you cursed your friends (not really) for doing this to you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please take a seat, we have a lot to discuss” you motioned for him to take a seat on your office sofa while you took a seat on the opposite of it in a black crushed velvet chair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took a seat silently and you cast a more intense glare at a smiling Akashi. Taking the seat after him you noticed the 2  Entrance Temporary Access Tag he had and made a mental note to remind him and Kiyoko for a Company ID/Door Pass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Motioning to Akashi to come over, he did so and handed you some papers and as you shifted through them for a few seconds. You handed them over to Osamu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here, please review them. It has your dress code which I made quite flexible but up to company standards. Also, there’s a section for special events and if you don’t have these items inform my assistant Akashi. He will provide them for you, no-cost”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu was staring at you for a moment and you felt like you were 16 again and was slightly self-conscious of this cute boy staring at you. But he snapped out of it quickly and grabbed the papers shifting through them in a few minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Noted, There are some items I’ll need but I rather tell your assistant later on”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You nodded, “Very well that works out great, before we discuss anything else, Is the pay up to par to you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu looked down scanning the papers and you noticed how he seemed a tad lost and with a glance, you “told” Akashi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's in Section 19C” You heard Akashi whisper to Osamu and he nodded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You saw how his eyes widened at the pay and he coughed slightly looking at you, “Yes the pay is well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You nodded, “Very well that works out great, is there anything else you want to discuss before we commence you shadowing me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu nodded as he leaned in closer, “Yes, for the 24/7 aspect, will I have to be in the same location as you even out of work, as in a shared living area or?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thought did sound appealing……….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, the 24/7 aspect just indicates that you are on the clock 24/7, which means  your work hours are  at any time of any day as long as the contract is valid”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You continued explaining, “You’re allowed to go home at the end of the workday when others leave unless I explicitly say no. An if for example, I  do say you can go and its 2 am on a Sunday and I require your assistance for anything, you must-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go, no questions nor hesitation.” He cut you off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You nodded, “There are also some rules you must follow like any other employee such as,” you looked up to Akashi to finish the sentence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do not cut off Miss L/N while she speaks during work hours or in front of other employees. This is a rule for everyone here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You let out a tight lip smile, “Exactly, here at Viria Tech we prioritize Great Service, Professionalism and a Welcoming Workplace”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Glad to know Miss L/n” Osamu responded, his face still deadpanned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A ghost of a smile hit your face as you looked at Osamu, his well-built arms stretching when moving to flip through the papers one last time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he was done you stood up and motioned to both him and Akashi with a slight nod to your head to follow. Akashi did it without hesitation while Osamu followed Akashi with a slight delay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You walked out of your office with the two men trailing a few centimeters behind you. Walking over to Kiyoko’s desk you slightly rested on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You motioned with a slight flick of your wrist for Osamu to come forward, though he hesitated yet again from the corner of your eye you saw Akashi nudge him gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He walked the small distance and stood almost next to you. Still keeping a distance, you looked at Kiyoko and began to speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is Osamu Miya, my new bodyguard. Can you give him a temporary ID for today?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiyoko nodded as she stood from her desk and look through her files, “Of course miss”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She handed the temporary ID tag to Osamu and you motioned him back to his old standing place next to Akashi. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You chatted with Kiyoko a bit more than before you left to look around the building you spoke up, “I need Mr.Miya’s ID Tag and Key card by Wednesday. I know it's only 2 more days but it's urgent. Understood?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiyoko offered you a small smile, “Of course I’ll get on it”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you” and you walked away, the two men still trailing you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was silence in the elevator as you headed down to the 12th floor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So you turned slightly to face Akashi, “Assistant Keiji could you give Osamu a brief description of what a normal day looks like”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akashi nodded and he chatted at a low volume, low enough where you could tell there was sound but not too loud where you could hear. He stopped once the elevator made a small joyful noise. And with you black heels you stepped out of the elevator onto the 12th floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were ready to face the challenging day but the question was...could the handsome man in the suit? </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Later on, that day, once you had dismissed Osamu for lunch. He left with an unreadable expression. You didn’t think much of it, you were too busy walking over to HR.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Where you knew for a fact Hinata and Akashi were at, sipping coffee before the lunch break was over and sure enough, they were there, huddled over Hinata’s desk. You marched up to them and pulled a chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata and Akashi looked at you, both grinning a smile that stretched across their faces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guys are trying to <em> kill </em> me?!” You groaned to your friends. Your voice ringing with exhaustion and disbelief that both of your closest friends would betray you….like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata laughed and shook his head, a twinkle in his eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y/n! So you did like the new bodyguard? I knew he was just your type!” Hinata said with his voice tainted with coyness. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A slight heat raised itself over your face but you powered through it, “Hinata! I expect it from Akashi but you?” You pouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akashi stared at you, eyes wide in indignation, “Me? What’s that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re always telling me to “live” my life, that I’m only 25. This type of scheme has <em> Keiji </em> written <em> all </em> over it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small chuckle left Akashi as a soft smile hit his face, “You haven’t called me Keiji in a while. You must really be flustered by this guy huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You stopped for a second…..<em> had you not called him Keiji at all for that long? Even in a casual setting? He was one of your closest friends…. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gosh, I’m sorry it's unprofessional for me to call you that in the workplace….” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small frown graced Akashi’s features, “What? No Y/n I don’t mind. I miss talking to you like old-time-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the words didn’t register in your brain, “No, that was incredibly unprofessional. This whole ordeal is my apologies to Assistant Akashi and Hinata. You both did your job excellently...a bit <em> too much” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akashi was about to speak up when Hinata squeezed his arm and gave him a sad smile shaking his head. There was no way Akashi words could reach you when you were in Professional mode only. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata flashed you a smile, “Of course, we’re always here Y/n!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You gave them a small smile back. Your mind swirls with work dates, data and events, and <em>maybe </em> Osamu….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5/19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The building was </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge, </span>
  </em>
  <span>13 stories high, a solid dark navy blue almost black. Next to it a medium size sign saying, VIRIA TECH CORP adorning it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu tried his hardest not to be intimidated. He had worked with one or two idol groups as security and some venues but...this was a different ballgame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/n L/n, her company, it was all </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span> than Osamu's world….way more intense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking into the building cemented that thought. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>He had a card sent to him with his name to </span>
  <em>
    <span>even enter</span>
  </em>
  <span> the front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small box he scanned the barcode beeped twice with a green light and he was allowed to enter. The first floor was decked all out, a bunch of people with suits, collar shirts, skirts, and white science robes walked around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything and everyone was moving. A bit struck, Osamu walked to the front desk. A short blond girl was typing on the computer keyboard with a small intercom mic attached to her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stopping for a minute she looked at Osamu, smiling she asked, "Hello welcome to Viria Tech my name Yachi Hitoka how many I help you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm uh Osamu Miya," he showed his entry tag, "I have an appointment with Miss L/n"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yachi's eyes widened for a minute, "With...with Miss L/nm? Ah okay let me call her personal secretary"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She typed in a number or two and waited a few minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, yes is this Head Secretary Kiyoko?  Yes, I'm Yachi Hitoka...Yes, Floor 1." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sent Osamu a comforting smile and continued to talk, " I have here an Osamu Miya, who says he's here to meet Miss L/n?  Uh Uh, yes I got it to thank you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yachi hung up and let down the phone. Grabbing a small paper and stamping it she handed it over to Osamu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here this will grant you temporary access to go to the top floor. If anyone stops you just show them this, now just take that elevator and scan this card it will take you directly to Miss L/n office at the top with no stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu looked at the elevator Yachi was pointing at, it was in the corner of the room, while the rest were colored a slick silver, Y/n specific elevator had black doors and to the side a small scanner. Looking down at his small stamped paper, It has a huge barcode at the bottom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you” and with that, he scanned yet another piece of barcode and entered the elevator. It looked fairly normal except there was only one button and it read 13th. Clicking on it he waited approximately a few minutes and got to the top floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the black doors parted he was even more surprised, the top floor was more peaceful. Fewer people going in and out, quiet and there were more corridors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a huge desk in the center, a black-haired secretary. Osamu walked over and she stopped typing looking at him with a smile, “Hello, you must be Osamu Miya?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu nodded and she continued, “Okay,” she typed something on her computer, “Miss L/n will see you now, just walk to the end of this corridor and there will be a door there it will have her name”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu nodded, he walked through that specific corridor, while the others had more doors than one and seemed like a maze. His direction was just plane walls, with company achievements on them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached the only door, he felt like it was only a few seconds of walking. Looking up he saw a small golden plank that said CEO &amp; FOUNDER L/N OFFICE.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath in he entered and was flustered at the sight of his boss. She was a beautiful girl, around 25 with beautiful eyes and soft hair….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind was haywire, the candid paparazzi shot did not do her any justice…..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stood up and although Osamu was still taller than her it seemed like her aura itself commanded power, so much so that it made him feel small. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She extended her hand, “Y/n L/n, nice to meet you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Osamu Miya” he managed to choke out and so their meeting continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a blur to him except for the work rules and other aspects but when he saw the pay? He died and went to the heaven of how happy he was like he couldn’t believe he would get paid </span>
  <em>
    <span>that much?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He couldn’t wait to rub it in Atsumu’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he went and embarrassed himself by cutting off his boss mid-conversation. He saw Miss L/n smile turn tight lip as she looked over to Akashi where he basically said, “Don’t cut her off dumbass she’s your boss”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, he didn’t exactly say that but...that’s how Osamu understood the words and on the outside, he looked composed but on the inside, he was screaming at himself and felt a small blush spread across his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then his </span>
  <em>
    <span>real job</span>
  </em>
  <span> commenced when Miss L/n stood up to start her day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mornings were hectic...so much so his head was spinning after the first hour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could it not?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/n went to work at 7 am, already early, had a meeting at 8 that ended around 10 am….And the two-hour meeting was so tedious and boring!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From there Miss. L/n had to walk around the first block/floor of the building...she started from the top of the building where her office and personal meeting rooms were and went down to the last 13th floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every floor she entered she oozed the presence of power, professionalism, charisma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On each floor, she entered all her employees stopped to stare in fear of the CEO or admiration….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu realized early on that, that was the type of woman Y/n L/n was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet she wasn't cold or arrogant…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aloof completely. But never those two. She walked with her head held high but she never thought anyone was "below" her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stopping to say high to the new interns as they stared at the young CEO and the two men behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waved and nodded at them and Osamu cast a look behind him to notice one of the interns wiping sweat away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when they got to the 8th floor he understood why…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu walked with Akashi by his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Akashi Keiji?  He was always on his A-game. Noting the comments Miss L/n would say so quietly under her breath or constant rearranging plans only said once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The 8th floor as they walked around was the Analytic floor. Where computers aligned as well as charts and numbers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As before everyone stared in awe or fear. Osamu understood the first easily….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y/n L/n was one of the most successful female entrepreneurs in Japan. She had her own building and over 100 employees at her disposal. Her bank account probably had more money than anyone knew what to do with! It didn't help that she was..</span>
  <em>
    <span>young and attractive</span>
  </em>
  <span> as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was no wonder media outlets were obsessed with her. Bur why did her own employees fear her…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, he thought everyone was exaggerating, yeah getting politely told to know your place wasn't the worst experience Osamu had. Miss L/n didn't scream, insult, or belittle him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If anything she was polite and almost to a fault kindly corrected him. So he didn't understand why…..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Osamu got to see why Miss L/n evoked fear, the moment the Analytic Floor Director decided to </span>
  <b>
    <em>not </em>
  </b>
  <span>do his job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me but why is your report not completed?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a tall, rather good-looking man, Osamu noted in his late 20s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, Miss L/n its because the report is rather tedious and takes a long time and-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Did you not have three months to complete it?" L/n asked with ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man faltered, " Well erm...yes but you see! I was..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She put her hand up silencing the man and Osamu saw from the corner of his eye that a small group of fellow employees was gathering behind the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You neglected your work duties for three months…." Her tone was turning cold each syllable she murmured out…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Assistant" She raised her hand and motioned to Akashi. Not even missing a beat he took out his calculator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L/n continued, " Your assignment was three months' worth of work, paying a well amount of money an hour, over eight hours…." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akashi kept crushing numbers and eventually stopped and L/n continued, " How much is the total amount?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Roughly estimated at 10k Miss L/n"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man paled and Osamu felt a unanimous shiver as he saw her face turn cold as stone. Her tight lip smiled no more, just her mouth in a straight line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have cost my company roughly that amount, neglected your duties as director and you  have a rather... a colorful history with other blocks of the company…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Motioning to Akashi, he handed her a red slip and she took it from his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" You're dismissed from the company, the amount you've caused the company to lose will be taken from your liquidation. Your possessions will be removed in three days and wait for you at the front desk."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't do this! It was one slip up!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Contrary it was  your third…" Akashi let out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who asked you?!  you're a fucken ornament who does nothing but be by her side to make her look good!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man glared at him, taking the paper, and was leering over Miss L/n. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu eyes the room and situation, about to get involved when-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" My assistant is fully adept and excels at his job" Miss L/n took a step forward...a frown gracing her features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man visibly turned pale as he backed away, " I do not appreciate this spectacle, please refrain and gather yourself before I ask security to escort you out.  This behavior is highly unprofessional and will disrupt your future employer whom I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>personally</span>
  </em>
  <span> let know"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man shook his head, hands in a praying position, "No! no! I apologize really! I was joking right Akashi?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miss L/n looked at Akashi and he just nodded saying telepathically to her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>let it go he's not even worth ruining his career he doesn't have one</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miss L/n nodded and walked away before shooting a look to Osamu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take care of it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About to grab the man, he lunged to Miss L/n. Anger, embarrassment, and fear etched into his features when…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu pulled her to his side, Miss L/n sides gently crashing onto his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Security will escort you out, you will not be able to enter the building. Your belonging will be left outside" Akashi spoke out his voice clear but his eyes kept going to Miss L/n</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu's brain tickled with curious thought….what was their relationship exactly?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two brawny, bald men grabbed the man and dragged him away. The crowd dispersed and many asked Miss L/n if she was okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which snapped Osamu out of his head realizing his hand was still holding on her side. Removing it he felt the back of his neck burn, </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she nodded at them they continued to walk back to the elevator. Akashi nearing Miss L/n concern etched all over his features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And once the elevator doors closed he asked, " Y/n are you okay? That guy was crazy lunging at you like that…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/n?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did Akashi Keiji your </span>
  <em>
    <span>assistant</span>
  </em>
  <span> call you by your first name...could it be that you two were an item.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu's face flushed at the thought,  two lovers/coworkers together throughout the day….it was rather...</span>
  <em>
    <span>ideal</span>
  </em>
  <span> if he were to say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Assistant Akashi, refrain from calling me Y/n. We are in the workplace after all"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akashi sighed slightly annoyed in his tone, "I'm sorry it slipped out, I was a </span>
  <em>
    <span> concerned friend! </span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small smile graced the CEO's face and Osamu felt his own face flush as he looked away for a moment….</span>
  <em>
    <span>why was she rich and attractive?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, I'm fine really Mr. Miya has proven to be quite the quick thinker"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu felt too stuffy in the elevator as Miss L/n said his last name… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He really needed to get it together and stop thirsting after his new boss!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6/19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for lagging, i've been struggling a lot mentally this quarantine. I swear I will complete this fic and the many others I have planned it's just this mental episode is lasting a lot and hopefully I don't get any worse.</p><p>Thanks sm for the love and appreciation on this fanfic, It means a lot &lt;3 Makes my days brighter and gives me the strength to keep going and writing it so again thank you!</p><p>As far as now I don't have a set sched. since college is driving me insane. But since I'm going on break please expect a update once a week starting today. I also have a tumblr if you guys are interested in checking some stuff out over there! &lt;3  its @haiq-trash</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a week since Osamu came into your life. You would think that by now you'd be used to seeing the handsome man who was always by your left side, Akashi on the right.</p><p> </p><p>You tried not to notice how the new tailored suit that was up to company standards fitted him <em> well </em>. Outlining his chiseled yet slim body or how you would die inside when he would roll up his sleeves up to his elbows. </p><p> </p><p>Or how his hand on your side felt like <em> heaven.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No, you were not noticing him at all. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Y/n the Sony project is near completion"</p><p> </p><p>You nodded at that, Akashi was still jotting information down while speaking, Osamu you saw from the corner of your eye was by the door of your office.</p><p> </p><p>"Also Miss Kiyoko has notified me that the PR sector want to meet with you"</p><p> </p><p>You wanted to groan loudly, complain but instead, all you let out was a sigh, "Why now? Also, did I not book full this week?"</p><p> </p><p>Akashi looked down at his notes, shaking his head, " No, you have a few free time slots. They said it was about your public image"</p><p> </p><p>Biting your lip, withholding a groan you looked at Akashi with slightly conflicted eyes. He could tell right away, he had known you for so long.</p><p> </p><p>Letting out a defeated sigh you said, "Okay set a meeting with them….it better be worthwhile"</p><p> </p><p>Akashi wrote it down and started to leave your office, taking his phone out to make calls. </p><p> </p><p>Leaving both you and Osamu alone in your office. Of course, this wasn't the only time this occurred. After all, he's been working for you for around 3 weeks now.</p><p> </p><p>But somehow you still weren't used to it or the fact that his eyes would concentrate on you.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Miya if you would like to take a break that would be fine."</p><p> </p><p>He looks at you and shook his head, "I'm alright thank you, Miss"</p><p> </p><p>You wanted to scream in defeat, the words <em> Go for my sake I can't stand being in the same room as you! I feel like an awkward teen! </em> Dying in your head.</p><p> </p><p>Grasping your hands together until your knuckles turned white you nodded, "Very well."</p><p> </p><p>Turning on your laptop to work on the next months ….hopefully, deal with Nintendo. You started typing away as the small sounds filled the room.</p><p> </p><p>Yet it didn't muffle the sound of your beating heart…..</p>
<hr/><p>“Miss. L/n, we’re very glad you were able to come to today's meeting! We’ve been trying to contact you for the past week!” </p><p> </p><p>The head of PR laughed at the end of her sentence and you felt your shoulders tense. </p><p> </p><p><em> I know I’ve been avoiding PR purposely! </em>You thought.</p><p> </p><p>Your legs suddenly feeling heavy, the air in your throat getting stuck you walked into the offices. Eyes <em> still </em>looking forward, not letting an ounce of doubt cross your features.</p><p> </p><p>There stood the PR team, you had both a love-hate relationship with them…</p><p> </p><p>"Miss L/n! You're here! Wonderful shall we begin?"</p><p> </p><p>"Make it quick" you managed to let out. </p><p> </p><p>The PR team looked at one another and nodded, one of the interns starting up the projector.</p><p> </p><p>"Here at Virginia Tech, we want the best for our clients. We practice loyalty and the best customer service."</p><p> </p><p>It flipped to another slide, "But what if we get more <em>personal </em>Miss L/n! What if …"</p><p> </p><p>It flickered to a picture of ...<em> you</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"What if we finally show the world what our <em>amazing </em> CEO looks like! Imagine the number <em> and </em>our customers will feel like they have a face to attach to the company!"</p><p> </p><p>You pushed your chair back. It scraped the floor causing it to screech in pain.</p><p> </p><p>"No" you let out, but both you and Akashi could tell you were winded...<em> anxious</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"But Miss L/n a <em> huge </em>magazine wants to interview you in person! It would be great for the company if you finally showed your face in public!"</p><p> </p><p>"No"</p><p> </p><p>"....L/n if I can interject" </p><p> </p><p>You turned over to see Akashi ...a slight glare was thrown his way. </p><p> </p><p>What was he <em>doing? </em> Or better yet planning …</p><p> </p><p>Looking at the PR team you spoke to, "Give me a minute with my assistant who needs help with something"</p><p> </p><p>Walking to the side with Akashi away from the PR team and Osamu you turned to talk in a hushed tone to Akashi.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" You asked, slightly annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>Akashi let out a small smile, "I know you're mad because I interrupted you but…."</p><p> </p><p>"But?"</p><p> </p><p>"I do agree that doing an interview and cover shoot can help us…."</p><p> </p><p>"Akashi….I don't"</p><p> </p><p>"I know you don't want to and you're probably anxious,  shit I would be too but….it would really help with the numbers...and maybe you could retire earlier with that bonus."</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes widened...<em> retire? </em></p><p> </p><p> That was a word you never really uttered not thought of.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay….if you think this whole mess is a good idea,<em> sure why not </em>" your tone is sarcastic at the end.</p><p> </p><p>Akashi flashed you a small smile and both of you walked back to the meeting room…</p><p><br/>
The PR team looked at you two with eyes wide in hope, “So have you decided?” the head of the team asked.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at Akashi and taking a shallow breath you let out before you could think, “Sure, talk to my Assistant about scheduling in when I’m free”</p><p> </p><p>The PR Team cheered visibly and it seemed like years were added to their lifespan.</p><p> </p><p>Clearing your throat you spoke which made them settle down immediately, “I’m off now, please keep the noise to  a minimum there are other workers”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course Miss L/N  our bad! Thank you so much for accepting that we promise you won’t regret it!”</p><p> </p><p>You nodded as you walked off, Akashi and Osamu by your side. Akashi was next to you with a teasing smile and you wanted to curse,</p><p> </p><p>You were already regretting it and it hadn’t even happened……</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Here you go, Miss” </p><p> </p><p>You blatantly stare at Osamu, eyes slightly wide and Akashi was just staring at you two.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu had brought you a coffee….your usual order during his break.  You felt a heat surge to the nape of your neck forcing yourself to not blush like a crushing school girl you grabbed the drink from his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Your fingertips touched in the process. It felt like they lingered for longer than they should have…..</p><p> </p><p> Osamu had a cold exterior but the small corner lifting of his lips told you he wasn’t noticing....or cared?</p><p> </p><p>Looking down at it you spoke, “Thank You but Assistant Akashi brings me my coffee when I ask so-”</p><p> </p><p>“It's alright, I went to the coffee shop anyway and I noticed you kept yawning,” Osamu said as his muddied steel eyes bore into yours.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well thank you! Yes, that’s very kind now if you don’t mind could you...uh ask Kiyokok for today's reports! I need Akashi for something right now so he can’t right now!” You felt like you were holding the cup for dear life.</p><p> </p><p>You heard Akashi almost letting out a chuckle and you glared at him as Osamu left the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Good Job, <em> boss” </em> Akashi teased.</p><p> </p><p>You groaned, “It was just a slip-up! I haven’t-whatever, here throw it away.” you handed the coffee to Akashi.</p><p><br/>
Akashi stared at you, his eyes wide, “Why? He brought it to you Y/n that's kinda messed up-”</p><p> </p><p>“If I accept the coffee it's unprofessional, you are the only one that brings me coffee. If I accept it other employees will bring me stuff and when does it end?”</p><p> </p><p>Akashi stared at you dumbfounded, shaking his head. He grabbed the coffee and walked over to the trashcan and disposed of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/n...when are you-”</p><p> </p><p>But his voice died off when he saw you typing away furiously at the computer, your face scrunched up as you reviewed the latest deal with Nintendo.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, he noted down to get you a coffee in a few minutes he had of a  break. There was a nagging sensation in his mind that wouldn’t go away.</p><p><br/>
He hadn't even noticed you were tired or yawning……...but Osamu <b><em>had</em></b>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7/19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So to have a semblance of an update schedule, I WILL be updating this fic at least once every week!</p><p>Thanks sm to those who comment and support it, it means the world &lt;3 ILY THANK YOU</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>“How’s work?” Atsumu asked, setting his beer down on the table.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu shrugged, Atsumu then wiggled his eyebrows teasingly, “Your boss that hot?” </p><p> </p><p>Osamu hit his brother on the head, “Don’t say that”</p><p> </p><p>“Then?”<br/><br/></p><p>Osamu sighed, “She does a <b>lot</b> , the whole day even when I leave she’s working nonstop. And she talks like a <b>robot</b>….I think she might be one.” </p><p> </p><p>Osamu smiled at the last sentence, although he was completely kidding there was a warm feeling in his chest while he teased his workaholic, perfectly stoned faced boss.</p><p> </p><p>“Her hair is never messy and she’s always on top of everything. You sure she’s that same age as us?” Osamu asked his brother... </p><p> </p><p>“She’s 25 seriously! But you know I’m not asking that~ Do you have any gossip in the workplace?”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu glared and shook his head at his twin, “No it's all very professional. The only gossip is that Bokuto is dating her Assistant.”</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto passed by the table and sat down a few chairs away from the brothers, waving at him. All the security guards were out late at night taking drinks and catching up. Atsumu kept pestering his brother about his boss. </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto had a super hearing and shouted over at Osamu, “Huh! Wow, Akashi works with her?!”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t know?” Atsumu asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto frowned as he shook his head, “He said that he works for an important  person and that it was confidential”</p><p> </p><p>“Well it makes sense, he and Y/n seem  very close and in sync.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Oh, Bokuto are you sure Akaashi is gay?” Atsumu gossiped.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it” Osamu nudged at his twin.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto sniffled and shook his head fervently, “Yes! He doesn’t find women attractive! Only me!”</p><p> </p><p>“You're not a woman….” Osamu stated...but he knew what Bokuto meant.</p><p><br/>“They probably know each other from when they were younger. Akashi is close to the HR worker too, he’s super popular in the company. They get coffee together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who is he?!” Bokuto was now asking for all of Akashi’s coworkers and Atsumu was reveling in the confused and worried Bokuto’s reactions.</p><p> </p><p>“His name is Hinata Shouyou, he’s way closer to Y/n than Akashi. He’s like her weak spot, she has pictures of his wedding on her desk”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu expected to look at Atsumu’s smug face but his face turned deadpan…</p><p> </p><p>“Hinata Shouyou?” Atsumu asked.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu nodded, “He’s a ginger, short, and he’s really amiable.”</p><p><br/>“Who did he marry?” Atsumu asked.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu raised an eyebrow, “I don’t know, some dark-haired blue eyes dude named Kageyama….”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh” Atsumu looked away, his features turning from deadpan to flashing sadness in a second.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu grabbed his twin's shoulder, “Why?”<br/><br/></p><p>Atsumu shrugged his brother off, “He was the guy I had a thing with, in Brazil a few years ago remember? He must have gotten married….I didn’t know”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu’s eyes widened, Hinata from HR was the same ginger that Atsumu would gush about years ago?! Atsumu’s first and long lost love?</p><p> </p><p>Osamu looked over at his twin who was sulking drinking another cup of whisky while Bokuto was proudly stating how Akashi was loyal to him completely ignoring Atsumu’s foul mood….</p><p> </p><p>How intertwined was Y/n to his life and how had he not known?</p><hr/><p>“You knew my brother,” Osamu stated to Hinata from HR.</p><p><br/>Hinata moved his head sideways, “Who was your brother?”</p><p> </p><p>“His name is Atsumu, he’s my twin. You two had a thing in Brazil…”</p><p><br/>Hinata turned bright red and dropped the papers he was holding, “Oh! He- He’s in Japan?”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu nodded, “We live here…”</p><p> </p><p>“Well tell him I said hi” Hinata smiled.</p><p><br/><br/>Osamu looked at the ginger, there wasn’t any hostility or lies in his words. Osamu decided to keep pressing, “How did you meet your husband?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata stuttered, “Pardon?”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu restated his question. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata gushed, “Oh well we met each other because of volleyball and we were friends and rivals for years. Until I left Brazil to study abroad, the move put a strain on our friendship. But I came back in my last year of University and we reconnected stronger than ever and well. I finally decided to tell him about my feelings and well surprise! He loved me too and we decided to get married once we graduated and have our wedding in Brazil.  Y/n gave me this job  and my Husband Kageyama works for a sports company”</p><p> </p><p>“You have a lot of history with Y/n? Does everyone here?” Osamu was now asking for his interest…….</p><p> </p><p>Hinata wiggled his eyebrows, “Wanna know?” and then he giggled.</p><p><br/>Osamu deadpanned, “Yes”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata bristled, “Well I’ve known Y/n since childhood, same with Akashi  and Kenma met her in college, have you met him?”</p><p> </p><p>“....Does he have long black hair and blonde tips?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! “</p><p> </p><p>“She has a lot of friends working for her, it sounds out of character?”<br/><br/></p><p>Hinata sighed, “She wasn’t always a workaholic but I guess that’s what happens when you found a super successful company in your early twenties.” </p><p> </p><p>Osamu’s eyes widened, “In her twenties?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata nodded, “We had barely turned twenty. She was complaining about how I wouldn’t be able to live the young, hot single life with her since I got engaged. Ever since the company took off, she’s drowning in work, or she’s in Boss mode. “</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Beep Beep. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my breaks over. It was nice chatting with you Osamu! Tell Atsumu that he did mean a lot to me but that I’m happy now and I forgive him!”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu deadpanned…...what??!</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The dreaded day had arrived, there was tension in the air as Y/n walked to the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>“The shoot officially starts around 3 pm so we have enough time to get there” Akashi spoke and broke the silence in the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>Noticing her  eyebrows furrow slightly, Osamu heard her sigh and say, “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu hadn’t noticed how her voice somehow always ended up sounding monotone, but in a warm way. Her voice was warm yet had no specific tone, he wondered, <b>did she always sound like that?</b></p><p> </p><p>Osamu averted his eyes back to the elevator door and stood still and silent. Once the two had finished their conversation the elevator was silent. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu's gaze returned to her as he saw her holding on to her wrist with her other hand, arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p>Akashi was writing some things down and was paying no mind to his boss too consumed in work. </p><p> </p><p>Y/n on the other hand was staring at the elevator door much like Osamu.</p><p> </p><p>Then their eyes met and Osamu’s breath got caught in his throat. His mind tried to carve out the specific shade of color they were. His brain reacted in such a particular way, carving it all in his memory in case he were ever to forget the shade her eyes were.</p><p> </p><p>“Miya-san”</p><p> </p><p>Akashi’s voice broke Osamu from his trance, his posture stuttering for a bit until he looked over to the assistant. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” he asked, trying to keep his voice level and not like a teen boy who was caught looking at the girl he thought was cute by the teacher, although that's what it felt like to him….</p><p> </p><p>“You will accompany Miss. L/n throughout the photoshoot, not leaving her side. Well besides when she’s in her dressing room but you can stay outside by the door. “</p><p> </p><p>Osamu nodded as he grasped his hands together, “Understood, not leaving Misses L/n side.”</p><p> </p><p>Akashi turned to her, as she stood silent throughout the whole conversation. Miss L/n looking like a stone, with an immovable expression blank. </p><p> </p><p>“Y/n? Thoughts on this?” Akashi asked. </p><p> </p><p>All she did was nod, “It's fine, when will it be over?”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu swears that he heard an almost childish pleading tone hidden behind the monotoned and bothered way she said it. He bit back a smile that was threatening to cross his face. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s set to finish around 5 pm”</p><p> </p><p>Y/n nodded, “Okay, you're going back to the office right? Since I’m not you’re responsible for keeping notes and reporting to me by the end of the day. The offices and blocks are informed of my absence I assume?”</p><p> </p><p>Akashi nodded, “Yes they're aware of your temporary leave from the building, they know you're on an off-site work trip.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu saw her shoulder’s lessening in tension but only a fracture, as she let out, “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Then the building was in view,  it was located in a rather pricey area of Tokyo. Looking around, Osamu made mental notes of the obvious exits and entrances of the building, mapping it out in his head. </p><p> </p><p>The  car stopped and Miss L/n started to exit the car until Osamu stopped her, putting his hand up in a stopping matter, “I’ll exit the vehicle first”</p><p> </p><p>He saw her eyes shift but sighed while nodding, Osamu exited the vehicle and looked around. Finally noting it was safe he motioned and held the door open for his boss, he tried his hardest not to gawk at how she exited the car. </p><p> </p><p>How her figure moved, the shape of her legs, or how her hair moved in the wind. He mentally scolded himself to stop and focus. </p><p> </p><p>Closing the door she walked side by side with him to the entrance, as the car moved away going back to the building. </p><p> </p><p>He noticed how she became rather tenser as they entered the studio. Another assistant was instantly by her side as they entered the building. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello I’m  Yuki, I will be your temporary assistant in this shoot!”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu’s boss gave her a standard smile in acknowledgment.</p><p> </p><p>But Osamu knew it was out of politeness only, if anything he felt that her aura was all wrong. Her shoulders were tense, each step seemed smaller than usual and her eyes moved around far more than usual. </p><p> </p><p><b>She was nervous</b> , Osamu noted and for a minute his face slipped into a gaze of compassion for her. It was rather endearing that under that perfect multi-millionaire boss suit was a <b>small</b> resemblance of a normal 25-year-old.</p><p> </p><p>It shouldn’t have intrigued Osamu as much as it did but he was soon snapped out of it when the assistant grabbed his boss’s wrist. </p><p> </p><p>He instantly noticed her discomfort and stepped in, taking the assistants hand away then said, “Miss L/n doesn’t like physical contact”</p><p> </p><p>The assistant flushed and bowed down repeatedly, “I’m so sorry!” she squeaked out. Part in embarrassment and the other in fear.</p><p> </p><p>He noticed a rather….<em>soft</em>? Expression grazed her face. </p><p> </p><p>It was still an immovable stone of neutrality but there was a small microscopic resemblance of a smile that even the other assistant vaguely noticed as they let out a sigh of relief as she said, “Don’t take it personally it's just standard protocol to ensure comfortability and personal space boundaries. None the less it’s fine, new protocols can be difficult to adjust to I understand”.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh okay, got it! Miss L/n!” and offered a thumbs-up, the assistant taking the lead to guide Y/n to her hairstylist.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu and her were walking side by side again, and as he glanced down he saw that she was walking slower than usual and kept biting her lip.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu racked his head on any reassuring words he could say to her, his mind played blank until she spoke for him which surprised him in more than one way,</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for noticing my discomfort. You’re very proficient at your job”</p><p> </p><p>And although Osamu knew it was a good job. It made him feel a lot of things, especially if it came from her.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded scratching his cheek, “Thank you, you’re….I mean….you’ll do great after all your extremely goal-oriented, you’ll get it done right”</p><p> </p><p>He saw only a small amount of that indivisible weight leave her shoulders and she also looked away. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu wondered if he spoke to stifle or went out of bounds but he couldn’t see her expression once she finally turned to face him because the hairstylist had finally walked up to them alongside the assistant. </p><p> </p><p>“This is Kageyama Misa-san she will be your hairstylist for the day!” the assistant motioned to a black-haired blue-eyed woman. </p><p> </p><p>He saw his boss' face change instantly, to one of ease. </p><p> </p><p>“Misa, good to see you again.” </p><p> </p><p>Misa smiled widely, more familiar than his boss did, “Me too! Now let's get you all dolled up!”</p><p><br/>The group walked to your trailer and Osamu waited outside as he saw the chaos of the photoshoot ensue, directors screaming at assistants over coffees, the lights flickering on and off, makeup artists running around, and set coordinators moving objects around.</p><p> </p><p>He let out a sigh, as he waited outside his boss’s beauty trailer. Noting the closest exits and entrances and potential hiding spots. His fingers slightly checked for his gun that was strapped to the side of his waist. </p><p> </p><p>There was no prevalent danger as he began to relax and zone out letting go of a sigh. He was exhausted although he was just standing, walking, and looking around.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t begin to <em>imagine</em> how L/n felt…...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>